


Caught Between a Dirk and a Hard Place

by FujiCameo



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Tight Spaces, ear kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiCameo/pseuds/FujiCameo
Summary: Dirk and Jack find themselves stuck at the bottom of a hole.  What else can on do besides touch each other?
Relationships: Dirk Savage/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Caught Between a Dirk and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the only explicitly gay fic about them. Enjoy.

“Quit squirming, dork!”  
  
“Well excuse me, I’m trying to get us out of here!” Jack wriggled once more, turning around trying to get a good grip on the wall but it was no use.  
  
“Jack, face it. We are stuck here. Even if you were able to somehow get to a good enough position, it’s too tight here for you even to start climbing,” Dirk said.  
  
Jack knew he was right. The crack in the floor that they both managed to slip into while running from the monster was just big enough for both of them. But not big enough to get out. Still, Jack was hardheaded enough to try. “But we can’t just do nothing! There’s gotta be something we can do!”  
  
“Uh yeah, there is. We can wait for Quint and June to find us. They knew this was the last place they saw us run into before we had to split. They aren’t dumb enough to die by that stupid monster, so eventually they’ll double back and find us.”  
  
“But but-!”  
  
“So for now!” Dirk interrupted, trying to find a comfortable enough standing position, “We're stuck here.”  
  
Jack’s eyes went wide. Stuck in this tight crack with Dirk Savage, for who knows how long, until helps find them. He couldn’t accept it. “No way! There has to be to another way out!” Jack immediately began to grope the wall and push his body against Dirk’s trying to make enough room for his knee to lift.  
  
“Argh, I told you dork, quit squirming! You’re only gonna make things worse!” Dirk reprimanded.  
  
“Worse than this? No way, I am sorry Dirk, I am not staying stuck in the hole for who knows how long waiting for-!” Jack immediately stopped talking. In all his jerking and grabbing for the wall, he didn’t notice what was happening until it was too late. Pressed up against his ass, as stiff and firm as a school flag pole, was Dirk’s cock. Jack peeked over his shoulder, “Unmm....”  
  
Dirk cheeks flashed red before he quickly turned his face down, “I told you to stop squirming!”  
  
Jack was completely frozen now. “Uhh...”  
  
“It’s your fault, Jack! You’re the one who woke all of us up so early to nab this stupid monster. I didn’t have time to take care of myself and now you got us stuck in this stupid hole, wiggling around like a maniac so-!” Dirk complained.  
  
Jack’s throat turned dry and he swallowed. “Ok, you know what... you are right. I’m... gonna just stay... absolutely still now forever until the end of time.” Jack stared straight ahead at the wall hoping somehow he could turn invisible and phase through this hole and past this embarrassing situation.  
  
Dirk was silent behind him for a moment. And then he spoke. “You know what? No. You started this, you’re gonna finish it.”  
  
“What?!” Jack said just before he felt Dirk shift his hips. He quickly began to panic as Dirk started to hump his ass, his stiff cock pressing neatly between his cheeks. “W-wait a minute, Dirk, c-come on! L-Let’s think this through!”  
  
“Oh Right, like you did this morning?” Dirk let out a low groan as he continued to to dry fuck Jack’s ass.  
  
Jack shivered. In such a tight space, hearing Dirk’s low growl reverberate all around him, it was too much. Sweat began to cascade down his forehead as Dirk rubbed against him, his muscular chest pressing into his back and pushing him against the wall. “D-Dirk, I’m sorry, ok! I promise I’ll slow my head down next time!”  
  
“I don’t need your apology, dork, I just need you to mmmphh...” Dirk couldn’t even finish his sentence as he began to lose himself to the pleasure. “Damn it, it’s too tight here,” he growled. “Maybe...” With his hands against the wall, Dirk began to slide his left hand down. Maneuvering as expertly as he could, he was able to get his hand off the wall and onto Jack’s chest. “Fuck yes,” he murmured.  
  
Jack let out a gasp as a Dirk began to grope his chest through his shirt. What was basically a large paw began to kneed and grope his chest, squeezing his small pec in one hand. “Dirk! Ahhh!”  
  
“Heh, shame you ain’t as big as me. Then maybe there’d be something to grab,” Dirk teased.  
  
“H-hey, I’m g-getting stronger! I just need the right l-lighting to see it is all...” Jack whined.  
  
“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Dirk continued to press against Jack’s ass, his breath low and heavy in his ear. Letting his hand drift south, Dirk eventually arrived at his crotch which he quickly clutched. “Looks like you’re enjoying this too.”  
  
Jack turned red and jerked his head behind him, “NO I’m nottmmmphhh!” Jack tried to protest but feeling Dirk’s massive digits squeeze and grope his cock through his jeans was too good. He couldn’t deny his moans. “Ahhh...”  
  
During brows shot up. “Fucking hell, Jack.” Somehow shifting even tighter together, Dirk continued his sensory overload on Jack. Every time he thrusted against him, it pushed his crotch into his palm. Tilting his neck down, Dirk began to nibble and lick at Jack’s ears. This drove him wild.  
  
“Dirk! Oh god!” Jack whined.  
  
Dirk smiled, “You like that, dork?” He let his tongue drag against the crest of his ear before giving it a gentle bite. “You like me all right up against unffhh...you like this? Tasting you?” he growled.  
  
If it weren’t for Dirk pressing him against the wall, Jack would have fallen down as he had lost all strength in his legs. Having Dirk orally assault his ear like this, his hand palming his crotch and his cock pressed up against him. How could he even hold himself up against all this pleasure? “Dirk...” Jack moaned.  
  
“Fuck.” Hearing his name called so sweetly, Dirk began to frantically undo Jack’s jeans. After managing to unbutton him, Dirk pulled down the zipper and his boxers and released Jack’s cock from its denim prison. Wrapping his rough hand around the quivering cock, Dirk did his best to jerk him off. Given the tight space, the best he could do every time he pushed his hips against him, was to push Jack’s cock deeper into his grip. “Nnghmmm f-feeling good, Jack?”  
  
Jack looked down and saw Dirk’s bandaged hand wrapped firmly around his cock. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would ever happen. “Oh g-god...Y-yes! Yes!” He admitted.  
  
Dirk smirked, “Heh, knew it.” He continued to jab his tongue into Jack’s ear as the two pressed their bodies close to one another. Due to his earlier maneuvers, Jack’s pants had managed to slip down to his knees exposing his bare ass to the elements. Pressing his concealed cock against Jack’s tight buns, Dirk could barely control himself. His cock leaked a very sizable and noticeable wet patch onto the front of his shorts. He was at his limits. “Fuck, I need to-awwshit... Jack? Can you-?”  
  
Anticipating his question, Jack had already wriggled his arm off the wall and squeezed it between their two bodies. Finding Dirk’s crotch with relative ease, Jack did his best at undoing Dirk’s shorts. Doing it one handed and behind his back was no easy feat but in no time Jack had freed Dirk from his shorts and underwear. “B-better?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Dirk exclaimed. Tossing his head back his cock finally made contact with Jack’s ass. It was as smooth as silk. Dirk let out another low growl as he pressed hard against Jack’s ass. Rubbing between his cheeks, Dirk nuzzled his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. Like a dog, Dirk hungrily lapped and licked away at the bare flesh. Grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin, Dirk couldn’t help but quicken his pace. His hips thrusting faster against the soft and supple surface.  
  
Jack was losing his mind. The tight walls, Dirks’s strong figure against his own, the noises they made. Not to mention in such tight confinements, their body heat made each other sweat like crazy. It was like a hotbox of fucking. Jack raggedly turned his head over to Dirk’s, his eyes glazed with lust. “Dirk...” he moaned.  
  
Seeing Jack lost in lust, Dirk responded in kind. Letting out a groan, Dirk hungrily pressed his lips against Jack’s. He tasted oddly like mint, most likely from his toothbrush from this morning. But as Dirk dove his tongue inside the young man, all he tasted was sweetness. Their tongues and moans mingling, Dirk thrusted his hips fast and faster. He was getting close. “Shit Jack I’m gonna-“  
  
“M-me too...” Jack moaned. “Oh god!” One more thrust from Dirk’s hips pushed Jack’s cock into his slick palm and Jack couldn’t hold back. His cock pulsed a moment in his strong grip and then he shot a rope of cum onto the wall. His body quivered has his cock twitched and unloaded, the thick white cum puddling into Dirk’s palm. His head swirled as he let the pleasure wash over his entire body. But at the same time, Dirk was feeling all his pent up energy release as well.  
  
After having to hold back all day, Dirk let out a loud growl as he pressed his cock against Jack’s ass one last time and unleashed a torrent of cum. Rope after rope of thick sticky cum shot from Dirk’s cock, coating Jack’s cheeks with a slimy sheen. Grinding his hips, Dirk groaned as his cock twitched at its release. Smearing his cum between Jack’s cheeks, Dirk let out a satisfied sigh. “Fucking hell, I needed that,” he said as he gave Jack a sweaty nuzzle. “Next time, let’s do it facing each other.”  
  
“S-sure...wait what? ...n-no! There isn’t gonna be a next time!” Jack spat, snapping himself out of the post sex bliss. “This was a-a... one time thing! Brought on by... inconvenient circumstances!”  
  
“Pssh, what a killjoy.” Letting Jack’s soft cock drop from his hand, Dirk shook off the cum and wiped the rest onto Jack’s shirt.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“What? You want me to wipe it on the wall? So I get dirt and cum on my hand? Gross,” he teased.  
  
Jack let out a groan, “Ugh, can you please just pull up our clothes already? I don’t want to be found with my pants around my ankles and your cock against my ass!”  
  
“Alright alright, give me a second. Yeesh, where’s the dude who was begging me to keep going? You sound pretty different after you blow your load in my first.”  
  
Jack turned red, “Hey! D-don’t say that out loud!”  
  
Dirk wiggled as he grunted and pulled up his shorts.. “What, it’s not like-“  
  
“Jack?! Dirk?! You guys in here?!”  
  
Both of the boys froze as they heard the distinctive voice of their friend Quint echo out. “Shit!” Dirk whispered. Quickly swiping off as much cum as he could from Jack’s ass, he hastily pulled up Jack’s jeans.  
  
Jack quivered feeling the cum press against him as he awkwardly let Dirk button him back up. “Not a single word! Got it?” Jack pleaded.  
  
“Ughh Yeah yeah, I know,” Dirk said with one last zip. “We still on for later though, right?” he teased with a grab of Jack’s crotch.  
  
“N-no! M-Maybe...I don’t know! Shuddup, stop talking!” Jack tilted his head upward. “Quint, we’re down here!” he yelled.  
  
“Oh my friends! Hold on!” In just a few seconds, Quint’s head popped into view as they both stared and nervously smiled upward. “You guys ok?”  
  
“Yup totally fine, dude. Just get us out of here!”  
  
“Start with Jack first, I can get myself out then,” Dirk said.  
  
“Ok, hang on!” Quint then tossed in a rope which Jack held on for dear life, desperate to get out of the tight hole. A few tugs and then Jack emerged from the cracked earth, his clothes covered in dirt and sweat. Dirk soon pulled himself out of the hole as well.  
  
“Ugh, finally. It Felt like we were gonna be stuck in there forever,” Dirk groaned.  
  
“Ugh, sure smells like it. Did the monster get you in his mouth for a second or something? You both reek and look kinda wet,” Quint said holding his nose.  
  
Jack’s eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet. “Yes, that is exactly what happened. What you just said. Totally the truth. Uh huh, yeah. Nothing else at all, just got stuck... stuck in a monster's mouth is all.”  
  
Quint eyed Dirk for a moment. “Uh...what he said.”  
  
“O....k? Well, June is guarding the truck while I sneaked in here. Let’s head back and regroup.”  
  
“Yes, we will do that!" Jack replied instantly. "Um... Dirk?” he added enthusiastically.  
  
“Lead the way?” Dirk replied.  
  
And then the pair followed Quint back to the truck and headed back to their fortress, sharing a very quiet if smelly ride back home...  
  
Jack did his best trying not to bring up what happened that day but much to his disappointment Dirk wanted to do nothing but that. Ignoring the occasional ass grab or sneaky kiss from Dirk, Jack knew he learned his lesson. Don’t go after a monster unprepared. Don’t head in without thinking. And don’t wake up Dirk too early.


End file.
